The Boys Who Lived
by Palaidia
Summary: Sirius leaves a baby boy on the Fenton's doorstep, but what happens when fourteen years later young Danny mets the Boy Who Lived. How shock will he be when he finds out that this famous boy is his twin brother? Find Out and Review if there is a probelm or something you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys Who Lived**

A shadow moved swiftly through the dark streets of Amity Park only stopping when a house with a huge Fenton billboard could be seen. With the rain pelting his back Sirius Black clutched the little bundle in his arms tighter while whispering to it, "You'll be safe here Daniel," before leaving the child on the door step. Ringing the doorbell Sirius disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Hello," a young, ginger haired women asked opening the door, the response she got was a cry in discomfort from the baby laying on the porch, "oh you poor dear!"

"Maddie what's wrong," a huge man asked his wife coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder to see the baby, "whoa, did you just have a baby?"

"Jack, get some towels," Maddie ordered, "there no telling how long he was sitting on our porch!"

After the young boy warm and fed, the couple read the envelope while the infant gurgle with happiness in Maddie's arms.

_Dear newest parents of Daniel Potter,_

I am sorry to have to leave young Daniel in your care so suddenly, but I hope you will take care of him and protect him none the less. It is necessary that you not tell Daniel any of this until he is eleven or older, it is for his own protection that you do as I ask. If he asks, and I'm sure he will when you tell him, what happened to his real parents then just tell him that he will need to seek me or his brother out for those answers.

_With much gratitude,_

_Remus Lupin,_

_Daniel's god-father_

"Jack, can we-?" Maddie asked cutting herself off.

"Of course we can Maddie," Jack replied laying a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy?" a little ginger headed girl asked walking down the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"Jazz what are you doing up?" Jack asked going to pick up his daughter.

"I heard yelling and thought I'd come and see what it was," Jazz replied blinking her big, blue eyes up at her father with innocence.

"Sorry if we woke you," Maddie said rocking the infant in her arms a little.

"But since you're up we don't have to wait for tomorrow to tell you the good news!" Jack rambled.

"What news?" Jazz asked as Jack carried her over to his wife and Daniel.

"Jazz, meet your brother, Daniel," Maddie said holding out the infant for the four year old to take.

"My brother," Jazz said realizing that she liked the way that sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm What?!**

**Fifteen years later**

"Jack," Maddie said to her husband as she stopped working on the invention in her hand, "I think it's time to tell him."

"What the blazes are you talking about," Jack boomed stopping what he was doing as well.

"It's time to tell Danny," Maddie said the look in her eyes told Jack exactly what she meant.

"Oh right," Jack sighed, "let's go get him.

At Casper High Danny was sitting in Mr. Lancer's English class trying very hard to stay awake, after a rough night of catching ghosts Danny was ready for some well-deserved sleep. "Mr. Fenton," his teacher said to him holding a small blue paper, "grab your things, you're going home."

"Oh no," Danny said knowing that the only reason his parents would pull him out of class was if something bad had happened.

"Danny!" the voice of his sister Jazz said from behind him as he walked toward the front of the school.

"Hey Jazz, Mom and Dad take you out too?" Danny asked facing his older sister's worried gaze.

"Yeah it's weird," Jazz stated thoughtfully, "they only take us out if something bad happened or they need to talk to us ASAP."

"Let's just head home so we can figure this out," Danny suggested.

"Good idea," Jazz replied nodding in approval.

Back at Fenton Works Maddie had some of Danny's favorite cookies on the living room table while her and Jack waited for their children to come home. Just as Maddie was starting to get fidgety the front door opened, telling the couple that their kids didn't purposely take too long.

"Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" Jazz asked sitting next to Jack on the couch.

"Why would there be something wrong," Maddie asked wondering when her kids were able to read her so easily.

"Well for one you made my favorite cookies and two," Danny said sitting next to his mom and grabbing a cookie, "you called us home early."

"Alright, alright you caught me," Maddie said then turning to Danny she looked him strait in the eyes and said, "Danny there is something we need to tell you."

"Mom is it really that time?" Jazz asked her hands covering her mouth.

Maddie nodded and Danny asked, "Mom what's going on?"

"Danny, you're adopted," Maddie said with a heavy sigh as she laid her hands on her son's.

"What, No!" Danny exclaimed throwing her hands away and standing up.

"Danny, you have to hear the whole story out before you ask us why we didn't tell you," Maddie said softly.

"What's my name," Danny asked turning his head slightly to look at his mom.

"Daniel Sirius Potter," Maddie replied.

"How did I get here?"

"Someone left you on our door step," Jack replied, "it was a cold and rainy day Jazz was four, you see Danny we had no choice, but to take you in."

"If we had left you out there you could have died," Maddie said, turning her head to the floor, "but we didn't because you were a hope in my eyes." Maddie sighed and started to explain, "After I had Jazz the doctor told me that I couldn't have any more children, but I wanted a son."

"Then I came along and answered your prayers," Danny said a look of sympathy on his face.

"In a way you did," Maddie said smiling at Danny's understanding of the situation.

"What happened to them," Danny asked, "my real parents I mean."

"We don't know honey," Maddie said getting up and going toward the safe hidden behind a picture, "but these were with you when you came to us."

"Two envelopes and a weird looking key," Danny asked in confusion.

"Open one of the letters it may tell you something," Jazz suggested.

"Can I open these with my friends instead?" Danny asked feeling uncomfortable with opening up the things that will probably change his life.

"Sure sweetie," Maddie said looking at the clock on the wall, "school should be out right now so why don't you run along now?"

"Alright see you guys later," Danny said opening the front door as he waved back to his family.

As he ran toward Sam's he called her on the phone through speed dial, "Hello?"

"Sam, we need to meet up at your house pronto," Danny said into the phone.

"What's wrong Danny," Sam asked hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"Tell you when I get there," Danny said hanging up before calling Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, Sam's House ASAP!" Danny said feeling the anxiety of opening his letters.

"Alright got it," Tucker said catching the emergency in the tone of his voice.

At Sam's house Danny immediately told his friends what happened, before putting his face in his hands. "Wow, who would have guested," Tucker said in awe.

"You and I both, Tucker," Danny said, "all I have from my real parents are these."

Showing his friends the letters and the key thing, Sam said, "Maybe something in here will explain some things."

Taking the unopened letter, Danny read out loud,

Dear Daniel Sirius Potter,

I wish I could give you this in person, but I am unable to, I'm sure if you're reading this that your adopted parents told you about how they found you on their doorstep. And you must understand, your parents didn't abandon you, they loved you very much, and they are watching over you and your brother. Use that port-key to take you to where I am so that I may explain in private, just click that button on the side.

Your god-father,

Remus Lupin

"Danny," Sam said waving a hand in front of the awe struck boy's face, "DANNY!"

"What," Danny snapped, coming out of his trace.

"You went into La La Land, dude," Tucker replied crossing his arms.

"Oh," Danny said, "what does this mean, "click the button on the key"?"

"Try it," Sam said handing him the key.

Danny nodded and clicked the button on the key as instructed, suddenly a green light enveloped him, seeing his friend disappear before his eyes he called out, "Sam, Tucker!"

"Danny!" he heard Sam call out before her voice fizzled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: London, England!

Danny landed on a street near some houses that looked like the houses in London, "Am I in London?"

Danny turned towards the street on the other side of the road and saw a house that caught his eye. Getting up and crossing the empty road, Danny walked up to the old house and knocked on the door. Getting no answer Danny tried the door and found that it was unlocked, walking in he called, "Hello, anyone here?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just want to know where it is I am," Danny said as he walked further down the old dusty hallway, "you see I have this key-thing from my god-father that sent me here."

Something wooden and pointy pressed against the back of Danny's neck causing the halfa to freeze in his steps. "Who are you?" a familiar voice asked.

"It depends on who you are?" Danny said bringing his hands up, Danny felt the person's eyes go to the port-key in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" the man said in disbelief.

"My god-father gave it to me," Danny said feeling nervous, "well; he didn't really give it to me, he more left it with the two letters my parents found with me."

"Show me the letters," the man said with disbelief.

Having no other choice Danny handed him the two letters, "Just be careful with them they're all I have left to finding my family."

Danny listened as the man shuffled his papers then dropped them in disbelief causing Danny to turn around and kneel down to pick up the papers, "Daniel," the man asked making Danny look up at the handsome brown haired man, "Daniel Sirius Potter?"

"That's me, I think," Danny said not used to his new name.

"My name's Remus Lupin," the man said sticking out his hand, "I'm your god-father."

Not really knowing why, but tears streamed down his eyes as he hugged the man, suddenly felt he could tell this man everything. "Remus who's that?" a man with long curly brown hair and gray eyes asked, looking curiously at the boy in Remus's arms.

"Go fetch Harry," Remus said looking at Danny as he soothed the crying boy, "there's someone he needs to meet."

"You mean that's," the man asked making Remus nod and Sirius ran up the stairs calling Harry out as he did.

"Who's Harry," Danny asked stopping his crying.

"Someone who desperately needs to meet you," Remus said as the man and a boy Danny's age came down the stairs.

Once the two boys looked into each other's eyes they gasped, it was like looking into a mirror at your reflection except that one had glasses and green eyes while Danny had ice blue eyes and no glasses. "Harry this is Daniel," the man said urging the boy to go over to him.

"It's Danny, only old people call me Daniel," Danny said crossing his arms, "I believe you are Harry?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said sticking out his hand to Danny who gasped.

"Daniel Sirius Potter," Danny said shaking the boy's hand as Harry looked from Remus to Sirius.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Harry growled making Danny take a step away.

"I assure you both this is no joke," Remus said, "Danny is your brother Harry."

"If he is my brother then where has he been all this time?" Harry asked slightly hurt.

"A little town in America called Amity Park," Sirius said as Remus did not know the answer.

"Why did you split us up?" Danny asked taking this way better then Harry.

"Two twin boys with strange powers would have been too easy for the Dark Lord to find," Sirius explained.

"What's a Dark Lord?" Danny asked looking confused.

"He killed our real parents," Harry said causing Danny to become a furious teenage boy then the calm teenager his was a few minutes ago.

"HE WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm gonna to kill him

"Whoa, calm down Daniel," Remus said as the teen turned to the man green eyed and furious, wait, green eyed? When Remus looked back at Daniel, his eyes where blue again, "must have been a trick of the light," Remus thought.

"I demand an explanation," Danny growled trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"What's with all this commotion?" a plump woman with fiery red hair screeched hurting Danny's super-hearing.

"Bloody Hell!" a boy Danny's age exclaimed his hair even more fiery then the woman's.

"Ron, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said trying for introductions, "this is my brother."

"Daniel Sirius Potter," Danny said starting to like the ring his new name gave off.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said completely shocked by how they looked alike.

"Harry where are you?" Hermione's voice called from a distance.

"Down here," Harry called as Hermione ran down the stairs.

"Harry have you seen-," Hermione said before she cut herself off, "am I, am I seeing in doubles?"

"Hi my name's Danny," Danny said holding his hand out for the girl to shake, "I'm Harry's twin brother."

"I'm so happy for you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed taking Harry's hands in her's.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said looking at the jealous face of a Ron Weasley.

"Whoa calm down Ronny Boy no need to be jealous," Danny teased.

"Stuff it!" Ron exclaimed blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed Ronald," a voice said before Danny swore he was seeing doubles, "everyone has the crush that they just can't seem to get over."

"Jesus Christ," Danny exclaimed, "now I'm seeing doubles!"

"Wow, who's spell spilt Harry in two?" one of the twins asked.

"Fred, George, this is my brother, Danny," Harry said pointing to Danny.

"Welcome to the club Harry," the twins said giving Harry a nooge before going onto Danny.

"Alright now that everyone's met can you please tell me what the hell is going on!" Danny exclaimed wanting to know what happened to his real parents.

"Come into the kitchen Danny," Remus said guiding Danny toward the kitchen, "we have a lot to talk about." Remus held the door opened as Sirius, Harry, and Danny walked into the kitchen before stopping Hermione and the Weasleys in their tracks, "If you don't mind, Sirius and I would like to talk to Danny in private."

They nodded as Remus closed the door before sitting next to Danny, "Now where should we start?" Sirius asked thinking hard.

"How about from the beginning?" Danny said leaning back in his chair, ready for a long story.

"Right," Sirius said thinking really hard, "it was a dark and stormy night-," Sirius started before Danny cut him off.

"_Without _the theatrics," Danny grumbled.

"No really it was a dark and stormy night," Sirius said before telling the younger boy about how the day before his parents were killed, he brought Danny to the Fenton's', then about the death of Lily and James Potter.

Remus, Harry, and Sirius looked fearful for a moment as they watched Danny shake with anger, anger that he had hoped never to feel. Tears were running down Danny's eyes as they had for Harry last year, it had never accrued to Harry that someone might cry for something he himself had not. "How can you cry for people you didn't even know?" Harry asked.

"And you didn't," Danny asked looking up at the other people in the room, "you didn't cry when you found out your parents died!"

"How could I cry over someone I never knew?" Harry replied looking somber.

Danny stood up, "I need to make a call," he said before he ran out the door.

"You didn't cry when you found out?" Remus asked, looking confused.

Harry shook his head, "How could I, I was a baby when it happened."

Danny's eyes were red from tears as he called his parents, "Mom, Dad?"

"Danny, where are you," his mother screamed from the other line, "we've been worried sick!"

"I'm fine Mom," Danny said hoping he wasn't deaf now, "I was teleported here by that weird key thing." There was dead silence on the other end, "Come on you guys fight ghosts for crying out loud, nothing should surprise you guys!"


End file.
